Kanda's Halloween Kitty!
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Allie come back from a mission just in time for the Halloween party at the Black Order! Chaos is sure to happen when you have an overprotective uncle and a jerk of a master! Yullen! KandaxFemAllen, LaviLenalee


Ice LunaWolf- Happy Halloween, everyone!

Nyx- And welcome to Ice LunaWolf's D. Gray-Man Halloween fanfic!

Ice LunaWolf- In this fanfic Road and Tyki are good and on the Black Order side. Neah has his own body and Allen is female! So Allen's name will be Allie!

Allen- WHAT!

Kanda- Well Moyashi does look like a girl.

Allen- Screw you, Bakanda!

Nyx- I think Kanda would prefer to screw you rather than you screw him!

Allen- *blushes*

Kanda- FUCK YOU, BITCH! *pulls out Mugen and chases Nyx*

Ice LunaWolf- Allen, can you do the disclaimer please!

Allen- Ice LunaWolf does not own D. Gray-Man!

Pairing: Yullen, LaviLenalee

It was Halloween and everyone at the Black Order, except Allie and Kanda, was busy getting ready for the Halloween party which was to be held tonight. Allie just got back from a mission in Paris and she was exhausted. The small exorcist was heading to her room when suddenly her two friends grabbed her by her arms and dragged her away to Lenalee's room.

_In Lenalee's Room_

"Lenalee! Why did you and Road bring me to your room?" Allie asked as she sat on Lenalee's bed.

"We brought you here so we can help you get ready for the party, Allie-chan!" Lenalee said.

"That's very nice, guys. But I just got back from a mission and I'm very tried. Plus I didn't have time to buy a costume," Allie smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Allie-chan! We bought you the perfect costume for the party!" Road giggled with excitement as she held up a shopping bag.

"What?! Allie asked.

"Alright let's put your costume on, Allie-chan! Road, can you get my make-up bag?! It's in the closet!" Lenalee said as she start to unbutton Allie's shirt. Road went into Lenalee's closet and got the make-up bag.

"Lenalee! Road! STOP! I CAN DRESS MYSELF!" Allie screamed.

_In Kanda's Room_

A certain Japanese exorcist was mediating in his room when he heard a certain annoying someone knocking at his door. Kanda had been trying to avoid this person all day.

"YU-CHAN!" Lavi called as he knocked on the door.

"FUCK OFF, BAKA USAGI! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda yelled.

"Yu-chan, are you dress for the party?" Lavi asked as he opened the door and walked into the room. Lavi was wearing a pirate costume.

'Shit! I forgot to lock the fucking door!' Kanda thought as he stood up and glared at Lavi.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO THE STUPID FUCKING HALLOWEEN PARTY, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda snapped.

"C'mon, Yu! You have to come to the party or else Komui will spike your soba with one of his weird experiments!" Lavi grinned.

"FUCK! I'm gonna kill that damn sister-complex!" Kanda growled.

"Beside Moyashi-chan will be there! Maybe she'll wear a naughty nurse costume or a playboy bunny costume!" Lavi smirked as he saw Kanda blushed when he mention Allie. He knew Kanda had feelings for the white haired girl but Kanda would always denied it.

"Why would I care about what the moyashi will be wearing at the party?! And beside that Noah freak Neah would never allow Moyashi out of her room if she wore a costume like that! I swear he is just as bad as sister-complex!" Kanda growled.

"Good point! Now hurry up and put on your costume!" Lavi replied.

_30 Minutes Later At The Cafeteria _

Everyone was at the cafeteria which was where the Halloween party was held. Kanda, who was dressed up as a vampire, was standing against a wall hating the party. Pirate Lavi was busy talking to werewolf Tyki while pimp master Cross was flirting with the ladies. Mad scientist Komui and mad hatter Neah were patrolling the party, making sure that none of the boys lay their perverted hands on Lenalee and Allie.

"C'mon Allie-chan, eveyone is waiting to see your costume!" purple fairy Lenalee said as she and dark Alice Road dragged Allie into the cafeteria. The moment Allie came into the room everyone, even Kanda, stared at her in awe. Allie was wearing a short black and white lolita style maid dress with long white gloves, white thigh high stockings, and black stiletto shoes. She also had a pair white cat ears on top of her head, a white fluffy tail on the back of her dress, and a black velvet collar with a bell on her neck. She took Kanda's breath away.

"Wow, moyashi-chan! You look great!" Lavi said.

"Thanks Lavi," Allie blushed.

"With the clothes you usually wear, who would ever thought you would have nice tits," Tyki snickered. Kanda growled in jealousy and Allie blushed in a deeper shade of red while trying to cover her cleavage. Just then a weird alarm went off.

_/PERVERT ALERT! PERVERT ALERT!/_

"PERVERTED WEREWOLF, STEP AWAY FROM MY ADORABLE LITTLE NIECE!" Neah screamed through a megaphone.

"What the hell, Neah?! All I did was compliment her boobs! It wasn't like I was gonna rape her on the spot!" Tyki growled.

"BUT I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA WAIT TIL MY BACK IS TURN AND THEN YOU'RE GONNA TAKE HER TO YOUR ROOM AND DEFLOWER MY BABY GIRL!"

Neah screamed.

"Uncle Neah, I'm 16 years old! Stop treating me like a baby!" Allie snapped.

"Allie, be a good girl for Uncle Neah and go to your room and change your costume!" Neah said.

" But Neah!"

"Don't you but me, young lady! The costume you're wearing now is inappropriate and shows too much skin! Now go change!" Neah ordered.

"I agree with Neah. You'll be pregnant by midnight with that costume on! And I will not be raising another idiot!" Cross grunted as he walked over to Allie. Then he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"MASTER! PUT ME DOWN!" Allie screamed as Cross started carrying her out of the cafeteria. "BASTARD, I HATE YOU!" Allie shrieked as she pounded her fists against Cross's back.

"I hate you too, idiot apprentice!" Cross smirked. In a few minutes Cross had reach Allie's room. He opened the door and threw his apprentice inside. "Now change your costume!" Cross ordered as slammed the door closed.

"JERK!" Allie screamed through the door.

"Timcanpy!" As soon as Cross called out to the golden golem, Timcanpy flew to over to him. " Tim, I want you to guard the idiot's room! No boys allowed in the idiot's room and she is not allowed out until she changes her costume!" Cross ordered. Timcanpy nodded.

"Good! Now to go back to my Halloween honeys!" Cross smirked as he walked back to the party.

_In Allie's Room_

Allie sitting on her bed still wearing the kitty maid costume. She was upset with the way her uncle and master treated her in front of her friends.

"Fuck off, you flying golden pest! I need to see Moyashi!" someone growled in the hallway. It was Kanda, but why would he want to see Allie? Allie got off her bed and went over to the door. She opened the door and saw Kanda swinging Mugen at Timcanpy.

"Kanda? What are you doing here?" Allie asked. Kanda stop swinging Mugen as soon as he heard his name. He turned head to the voice and saw those beautiful gray eyes.

"I.. ...I mean that baka usagi and his girlfriend wanted me to check up on you and see if you're ok," Kanda stuttered as he blushed.

"Oh. Well I'm ok. I'm just mad at Neah and Crosssss ahhhhh!" Allie screamed as Timcanpy smashed his head against Allie's head causing her to loss her balance and fall backwards. Allie closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the fall. But instead of pain, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her small frame. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kanda on top of her.

"Are you ok, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"I think so. My head hurts alittle," Allie answered as she blushed. Kanda stood up and help Allie stand up. He then looked at Allie's forehead and saw a bruise.

"You just have a bruise. You should be fine," Kanda said as he ran his fingers across Allie's bruised forehead. He let his fingers trail down Allie's right cheek and then under her chin. He then lift up Allie's chin and pressed his lips against her. Allie couldn't believe Kanda was kissing her. She pressed into the kiss. She didn't want moment to end but they both need air. So they broke the kiss in favor of air.

"I love you, Moyashi" Kanda smiled as he looked at Allie.

"I love you too, Bakanda" Allie smiled too.

"Happy Halloween. You look beautiful as a kitty maid!" Kanda smirked.

"Thanks. Happy Halloween!" Allie blushed as she snuggled into Kanda's chest.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Fuck off, golden shit ball!" Kanda

**THE END**

Ice LunaWolf- Finally finished! Sorry if it`s crappy! But I hope you enjoy it!

Nyx- And we hope you have a great Halloween!

Allen- Please read and review!


End file.
